Inevitable
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Una noche fría, un café caliente. Corazones rotos que se encuentran al anochecer, buscando algo que los vuelva hacer latir otra vez. GerIta. Leve Ger/Fem!Méx Dedicado a Vitalka Fazbear. Creado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, y publicado por mí. xD


**¡ANTES!** _de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy _, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

Estoy feliz por qué al fin compraré una marca de nieve que desde hace más de 20 años que no pruebo. :D

Tenía esta idea desde hace mucho tiempo, y aunque a mí me gusta el GerIta, sé que en ocasiones los amores no pueden ser para siempre. u.u

Dedicado a **Vitalka Fazbear**. Sé que esperas que continúe con la trama de _"Como caen las cartas"_ , y déjame decirte que sí lo haré, pero primero debo terminar con las historias individuales de los demás Arcanos. Por lo pronto he escrito _"Deseo de un sueño lejano"_ , _"¿Quién puede decir porqué tu corazón llora?"_ , así como _"Vidas y Almas"_ , son parte de éstas historias por si deseas leerlas, ya que servirán para entender mejor la trama principal. :3

Siempre que pensaba en este fic, me acordaba de _"El nido ajeno"_ de **Jacinto Benavente y Martínez**. Nunca la leí completa, pero los fragmentos tocaban profundo dentro de mí.

El título es por la canción del mismo nombre, "Inevitable" de Shakira. No la uso con fines de lucro, y pues, es de las pocas canciones de ella que me gustan.

No los interrumpo más, y les deseo un buen día. n_n

Disfruten el one-shot. u.u

* * *

 **Inevitable.**

Pasaban ya más allá de la medianoche, y Josefina se encontraba sentada en una banca del parque. Su largo cabello color chocolate le cubría un poco el rostro, y por esos ojos color café claros faltaba el brillo de la alegría. De pronto, alzó la mirada cuando alguien se detuvo frente a ella, y el olor de un café recién hecho, con leche y canela llegó hasta su nariz. El hombre, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios le extendió el vaso con café...

\- ¡Ve! Debes tener frío.- Y ella vio en esos ojos color miel algo que había perdido con el tiempo.- Toma, bébelo para que te calientes.-

Ante su mirada insistente, tomó el vaso con café y le dio un breve sorbo, encontrándolo agradable a su gusto. Acentuando más su sonrisa, se sentó a un lado de ella...

\- Ve.- Y se frotó un brazo.- Me llamo Feliciano Vargas, ¿cuál es tu nombre?-

\- Josefina Yantzin Infante García.- No sabía porqué le estaba dando su nombre a un extraño, demasiado amable al parecer.

\- Ve.- Feliciano se alegró aún más, posiblemente por estar a un lado de ella.- ¿Qué hace una chica tan linda como tú sola, y en un lugar tan frío como éste? ¿No tienes a donde ir?-

Le dio otro sorbo al café, pensando cuidadosamente su respuesta...

\- No, estoy sola.- Dijo al fin, tragando con dificultad la bebida.- No tengo a nadie ni a donde ir.-

\- ¡Ve!- Oír eso asombró a Feliciano.- ¿En serio?- Al verla asentir, le tomó de la mano, y ella lo miró fijamente.- ¡Ven conmigo entonces!-

No supo decirle que no, y antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba caminando a un lado de él, entre las frías calles de la ciudad...

 **.~o0o~.**

No vivía solo, eso era de esperarse. Feliciano, pese a ser alguien lleno de vitalidad, era en ocasiones terriblemente flojo además de miedoso. No le agradaba quedarse solo. Y como Josefina no deseaba convertirse en una carga, y menos en un hogar ajeno, se esmeraba en la limpieza de la casa, preparar algunas comidas, y de conseguir un trabajo para pagar, de perdido, algunos costos personales...

\- Ya quiero qué conozcas a Ludwig.- Le decía con regularidad el italiano.- Es alto, y da mucho miedo, ve. Pero es muy fuerte y amable.-

No hacía falta que nadie se lo dijera, por que quedaba claro en el brillo de los ojos color miel. Y lo confirmó el día en que Ludwig llegó a la casa. Tal y como se lo había descrito, el alemán era no como se lo había imaginado. Rubio y de ojos azules claros, alto y fuerte, pero profundamente amable y algo pesimista con respecto al italiano...

\- Soy Ludwig.- Se presentó mientras Feliciano corría en círculos alrededor de ellos.

\- Josefina.- Se presentó a su vez.

Como el rubio extendiera la mano para saludarla, ella la tomó con la suya, y algo ocurrió en sus adentros. Al parecer, lo mismo ocurría con Ludwig, ya que no podía soltarla ni mucho menos apartar la mirada de ella. Por un instante, ninguno de ellos se movió, hasta que el latino tropezó, cayó al suelo y se puso a llorar...

\- ¡Veeeee!- Se soltaron, sin comprender lo acontecido, y se apresuraron a ayudar al tercero en la habitación.

\- ¿Estás bien?-

 **.~o0o~.**

Algo no estaba bien, y Feliciano parecía ser el único que no se daba cuenta de ello. Durante los días siguientes, hubo miradas significativas, y uno que otro roce leve que les hacía sentir que les quemaba la piel. La tensión aumentaba entre ellos, pero nadie decía nada, ni se atrevían a hacer algo al respecto, posiblemente por el italiano. Él era el único que podía romper con esa atmósfera agobiante, hasta que un día fue a visitar a su hermano mayor y sus amigos...

\- Ludwig.- Se sorprendió de encontrarlo en la sala, sin camisa y secándose el sudor tras salir a correr esa mañana, con una toalla.

\- Josefina.- Habló, y su voz tenía un tono más grave de lo normal.

Se aproximó a ella, y sin pensarlo siquiera, le acarició los cabellos color chocolate. Josefina, tampoco tenía su mente clara cuando reposó una mano suya sobre el pecho de él, enrojeciendo de las mejillas con un tenue carmín al sentir los músculos arder bajo su toque, y el latir de su corazón acelerarse. Pronto, un brazo la rodeó de la cintura, y ella cerró los ojos al sentir los labios del rubio sobre los suyos, moviéndose con lentitud. Él la acercó aún más a su cuerpo y se inclinaba para no tener que separarse y disfrutar aún más el sabor de su boca, y los cabellos que le hacían sentir un cosquilleo sobre su pecho desnudo...

~ _¡Ve! ¡Hola!~_

Se separaron abruptamente al oír la voz de Feliciano, y para fortuna de ellos, se dieron cuenta qué provenía de la máquina contestadora, que se activó cuando el teléfono sonó sin qué se dieran cuenta...

~Ludwig, Josefina, mi fratello les manda saludos. Al igual que Antonio, Francis y Arthur; aunque ellos digan que no. Ve, mañana volveré a casa, ¿podríamos comer pasta y gelato? ¿Ve? Compré gelato de pistachio, espero que te guste, Josefina. ¡Nos vemos mañana!~

Finalizó la llamada, y ambos sintieron una enorme culpa caer sobre sus espaldas. ¿Qué se suponía que estaban haciendo? Y a escondidas de Feliciano...

\- Yo... Debería retirarme.- La morena clavó la mirada al suelo, sin valor de lidiar con el rubio en el momento.- Con permiso.-

\- Claro.- Respondió Ludwig, viéndola alejarse de la habitación. Suspiró y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

Antes de que amaneciera, Josefina se había ido de la casa. Ludwig encontró la nota pegada en el refrigerador, en la cuál decía que era un error, y que lo mejor sería dejar de entrometerse entre ellos. El rubio arrugó la nota y se cubrió los ojos azules con una mano, sabiendo bien que esa sería la mejor solución entre los tres...

 **.~o0o~.**

Un mes después, Josefina se encontraba sentada en la misma banca del parque, donde conociera al italiano por primera vez. El aire de la noche era frío, pero parecía no importarle para nada. De la nada, el aroma de un café recién hecho, con leche y canela llegó hasta su nariz, y cuando alzó la mirada, ahí se encontraba él, sonriente y con el vaso de café en su mano...

\- Ve.- Su voz se oía apagada y triste.- Hola, Josefina.-

\- Feliciano.- Tomó el vaso de café entre sus manos, sin quitarle la vista de encima.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

\- Ludwig me dejó.- Y su sonrisa se quebraba, en lo que sus ojos se ponían vidriosos.- Y yo no, sabía qué hacer.- Inhaló aire con dificultad, como si hacerlo le lastimaba al igual que el filo de una navaja.- No quiero estar solo.-

Se arrodilló delante de ella, y sin decir nada, colocó su cabeza sobre sus muslos, comenzando a deshacerse en llanto. La soledad siempre era una terrible compañera, y Josefina la conocía bien. Puso una mano sobre sus cabellos, dejando su café a un lado de ella. Estaba harta de estar huyendo siempre, ¿por qué simplemente, por esa vez, se permitía ser feliz? Fue entonces cuando una lágrima rodó por su mejilla...

\- N-No me dejes.- Le suplicó, sin dejar de llorar.- Quédate conmigo, Josefina.-

\- Sí.- Acarició sus cabellos castaños, mientras él lloraba su corazón sobre sus rodillas.- Yo tampoco quiero estar sola.-

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _¡Nos vemos! ;D_


End file.
